


your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Matt Murdock, Genderbending, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Sex, Sex Toys, Toys, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Columbia student, Maddie Michaela Murdock, experiences a sexual awakening, at the hands and mouth of Elektra Natchios.





	your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips

Maddie Murdock never knew she liked girls too. Men and boys have always only attracted her. Drawing her in with their scent. The way their muscle moves beneath their clothes. Clinging to them.

Elektra Natchios has turned that on its head in a short timespan. They met  an hour ago, and now she's in front of Maddie, on her knees in a stolen sports car, eating her out like it’s the only thing she knows how to do.

Both of their breasts are exposed, and Maddie are still wet from the kisses she mouthed across her nipples, after she shoved her face in between them.

She’s licked clean from hole to clit, then back again, as Elektra adjusts her legs around her shoulders. Keeping them secure.

Maddie tries to listen to the outside world, to make sure they're not caught, but she can't. Elektra's warm mouth and tongue is too distracting.

A moan catches in her throat, as she legs tighten around her neck, and she comes the hardest she ever has. Her hands tangled in Elektra's black locks.

Elektra continues to lap at her pussy, until Maddie can't take it anymore, and pushes her away.

Elektra wipes the back of her mouth with her hand, smearing what little lipstick is left. She raises from her spot on the carpeted floor, and climbs into Maddie's lap. "Your place or mine?"

Maddie can't seem to form words. Too overwhelmed by the smell of sex heady in the air around her, and her sensitive pussy.

"My place then." Elektra kisses her once more, before slipping back into the driver's seat, and speeding away.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything with Elektra is new, and exciting, and bordering on too much. Especially the sex.

The first night they spend together, Maddie is introduced to her array of sex toys. She'd heard of dildos, but Elektra shows her the ways of vibrators, nipple suckers, and butt plugs.

Often she spends her nights getting fucked within an inch of her life, rather then studying. She knows she should care about how this is affecting her grades, but Elektra's mouth and tongue feel so good inside her, that sometimes she doesn't even remember that she's in school.

Now Maddie looks forward to the night, because that means she gets to lay snuggled in her arms, or being eaten out in her dad's old gym.

She loves when Elektra lavishly her sexually, because it feels so fucking good, and partially because that means she doesn't have to worry about her own inadequacies in the same department.

Maddie's never eaten a girl out, or fingered one. She doesn't know where to put her hands on Elektra perky breasts, or the perfect way to grind down on her, to make the friction just right.

That's one of the main reasons she lets Elektra take control in the bedroom, that, and she likes being dominated. Some of her favourite nights is when she gets tied up to her four poster bed.

When Elektra decides to push more boundaries with what they do outside of bedroom, it always comes back around to sex. They go on a dangerous motorcycle ride, Maddie tweaks her nipples through her thin cotton shirt. They break into a rich asshole's house, they have sex in his bed.

Her whole world slowing begins to revolve around Elektra, and what she can do in and out of the bedroom. Her roommate's concern about her grades fall on deaf ears, because her head is too being busy buried between Elektra's thighs.

In the few times she isn't at Elektra's side, she fantasies about reuniting with her. She's drunk on her taste.

She thinks there's no boundary they can't easily break. No door they won't open together, until Roscoe Sweeney happens.

It starts like a night of any other. The plates from their meal lay in the sink, and Elektra is fucking her better then a man ever could. Maddie is before her on her hands and knees, as she's pounding into her with her strap-on, at the perfect angle.

Elektra's hands tangle in her hair, and pull her head back. Maddie's moan goes from low to high, when one hand comes forward and rubs her clit, as she hits her G Spot. Her body shakes as she squirts, and falls face first onto the mattress.

Elektra peppers kisses down her spine, and circle the rim of her asshole with her filed nail. Causing her to jerk.

"What do you say to going out?" She mumbles against her skin.

"After that work out?" Maddie lets out a laugh and rolls over. Elektra resumes her kisses on her abdomen.

'It'd be fun, and we both know you love fun." She reaches up, palms her breast, and makes a puppy face. "For me?" She sticks out her bottom lip.

"Fine." Maddie sighs dramatically, but they both know it's put on.

They arrive in the suburbs an hour later, teasing each other with dirty French words.

When they step out, Maddie can smell the richness spilling out of the house. It's not like Elektra, filled with luxury. No, this is gaudy.

She's broken from her thoughts, as Elektra scoops her up in her arms. "Whose place is this anyways?" She wraps her arms around her neck.

"A business associate of Daddy's, who's busy in Monaco. Prostitution is legal there."

"I'm assuming you have the key." She says when they stop, but then she feels the giddiness radiating from her, and can almost see the shit eating grin on her face. "There's no key, is there?"

Elektra shakes her head, then breaks the glass door, while never putting Maddie down. "Dinner's almost ready." She teases as she carries her to the kitchen, and sets her on the island.

They kiss, before Elektra pulls away, and grabs a Champagne bottle. They drink, and tease each other, until Maddie's senses pick up on a car pulling in.

"Someone's here." She mutters against her lips.

"I'll deal with it. I'll explain everything." Elektra pulls away, and Maddie stays put, until she hears a struggle, and rushes to her girlfriend's aide.

Once Roscoe is tied up, Maddie lets out all her anger and grief into him. Pummelling him unconscious.

She can feel the arousal sitting just beneath Elektra's skin at the display. She can already taste her arousal on her tongue. And Maddie likes that this has done that to her, until she asks for too much.

"Kill him." It turns out Maddie was wrong, some boundaries she can't break, won’t break. Not even for her.

Her refusal ends everything they have in mere seconds. One minute Elektra is there, the next she's gone, and she can already hear her tires screeching down the highway.

After that, nothing is the same. Especially in the sex department. At first she doesn't want anyone to touch her, then she can't get enough. She tries to find someone to fuck her better then Elektra ever could, but it seems an impossible feat. She always ends up returning to her dorm less then satisfied, and sneaking into the shower to use the vibrator Elektra had gifted her.

Maddie had never known another women's touch, another women's love, before her, and now it seems no one while ever be able to fill the hole she left behind.

She's been ruined by Elektra Natchios, for now and forever.


End file.
